The Cape Adare BBQ/Chapter 1
This article is about the first chapter of the eighteenth episode of Happy Peep "The Cape Adare BBQ". Plot (A long time ago, there was food over Paulet Island, in a restaurant called "Steak 'n Fish", everyone goes there by getting wild) *Esequiel: What a nice restaurant, sneaking into parents are the best without bed time. (Esequiel went inside and saw many people eating steak and fish) *Esequiel: Gross, i'm out. *Male Wild Adelie Penguin Chick: HELLLLLOOOOOOOO THERE. WELCOME TO STEAK 'N FISH! *Esequiel: Really? *Male Wild Adelie Penguin Chick: YOU CAN COUNT ON ME THERE OLD FRIEND! *Esequiel: Yeah, a tickle inventor don't go there for dinner when it midnight. (As looking around the restaurant, he saw Josesito and his friends eating there as Esequiel is aware) *Esequiel: Can i leave now? *Josesito: Hey Esequiel, wanna join? *Esequiel: But you're eating and they will find out that i'm not on the list. *Josesito: Forget that, share food whatever you want. *Esequiel: Alright. (Esequiel went to their table and eat the fries that they are eating) *Bully #1: Hey! He kept on eating people fries! *Josesito: No, he's sharing. *Esequiel: This taste good. *Bully #2: Tastin' something you want? *Josesito: No, don't be mean. *Esequiel: I do whatever I want. (The show was about to start when the announcer came by) *Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to this show of Steak 'n Fish. I am hosting for you for you. I would like to introduce the popular tickle inventor Esequiel! *Esequiel: That's me. *Josesito: What does it means? *Announcer: Come right down Esequiel, your gonna like it. *Male Adelie Penguin Chick: Go on. (Esequiel went up to the stage) *Announcer: So Esequiel, how its going? *Esequiel: Good. *Announcer: I like when everything comes apart. *Esequiel: You know that. *Announcer: I believe yes. *Esequiel: Okay, it time for a song. *Announcer: Try "Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum", it will be pretty catchy for you. *Esequiel: Okay. (Esequiel sings "Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum" to everyone) *Esequiel: Ahem. *singing* "You can go and eat you want Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum You could find and cook it here Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum We can hide and kept it there Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Then we get out of this place Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum" (Esequiel stopped singing) *Esequiel: See? *Everyone: *cheers* *Josesito: Yummy fried chicken! *Bully #3: Yum Yum Yum? What is that? *Bully #4: I don't know. *Announcer: Esequiel, that song was awazing, you did everything good you have. *Esequiel: Yeah. MANY YEARS LATER *Esequiel: I love how everything works. I have to show it to Montay about this prize i got at the Steak 'n Fish place. (The screen changes when a barbecue is happening. A fish is frieding on the grill showing the title card to the start of the episode) THE CAPE ADARE BBQ (It now shows Montay playing in the pool with everyone) *Montay: What a good day. *Dylan: Don't you get the feeling that the fish smoke is coming at us? *Carlos: Was it you? *Montay: No, that was my dad. *Blazer: I can't take it, hide in the water! *Montay: Boys no! (Carlos, Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting are hiding in the water) *Carlos: Cool water. *Dylan: Now Montay get some of it. *Montay: I'm out. (Montay left the pool) *Montay: Never going back with them. *Fastino: Oh Montay, what have you done. *Carlos' father: Where's my son? *Montay: *the screen background fades to Montay* Oh no. *Carlos: HELP ME! *Montay: What? *Carlos' father: There's a pool. *Montay: Really? *Fastino: Stay right here Montay. *Montay: What? *Carlos: WE CAN'T SWIM! THE WATER IS DANGEROUS FOR US! *Montay: Just swim with your filppers. *Blazer: NO! *Fastino: I got the rope, be careful. (Carlos, Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting got on the rope and got back on the land) *Montay: What a mess. *Fastino: You ruined EVERYTHING! *Montay: No, it was an accident. *Fastino: Get out and don't come back son. (Montay left with his mad face on) *Dylan: Can we help him out? *Carlos: No, he's my enemy. *Dylan: Awwww. (When Montay walked sad, the song "Bad Day" is played when Montay is singing) "Where is the moment we needed the most You kick up the rocks and the snowball is lost They tell me your blue skies fade to black They tell me your passion's gone away And I don't need no carryin' on" (Xever watched over Montay when singing) "You stand in the line just to hit a new low You're faking a smile with the penguin to go You tell me your life's been way off line You're falling to pieces every time And I don't need no carryin' on" (Montay continue singing when tipping over some rocks by falling) "Cause you had a bad day You're taking one down You sing a sad song just to turn it around You say you don't know You tell me don't lie You work at a smile and you go for a ride You had a bad day The penguins don't lie You're coming back down and you really don't mind You had a bad day You had a bad day" (Roy looked at Montay and sings) "Well you need a blue sky holiday The point is they laugh at what you say And I don't need no carryin' on" (Montay jump over the rocks to the mountains and continue to sing) "You had a bad day You're taking one down You sing a sad song just to turn it around You say you don't know You tell me don't lie You work at a smile and you go for a ride You had a bad day The penguins don't lie You're coming back down and you really don't mind You had a bad day (Oh, on a holiday)" (Esequiel in his rocket ship is flying to Cape Adare with his secret item when he started to sing) "Sometimes the system goes on the blink And the whole thing turns out wrong You might not make it back and you know That you could be well oh that strong And I'm not wrong (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)" (Back on Cape Adare, Arbert fell tired as he sings) "So where is the passion when you need it the most Oh you and I You kick up the rocks and the snowball is lost" (Montay arrive at the mountain site with adelie penguin chicks using their pickaxes on breaking rocks as they sing together) "Cause you had a bad day You're taking one down You sing a sad song just to turn it around You say you don't know You tell me don't lie You work at a smile and you go for a ride You had a bad day You've seen what you like And how does it feel for one more time You had a bad day You had a bad day" (Montay joined with everyone singing one more time) "Had a bad day Had a bad day Had a bad day Had a bad day Had a bad day" (The song ended when the skuas appear looking at them) *Skua #1: What are you guys doing! *Male Adelie Penguin Chick: SKUAS! EVERYBODY RUN! (As the chicks except Montay screamed and run all the way to the mountains) *Montay: Hello? *Skua #2: What do you think your going filpper boid? *Montay: Filpper bird? *Skua #3: NO! YOU BREAK OUR SITE AS WE PLANNED TO EAT THE ADELIE PENGUIN CHICKS! *Skua #1: They taste so good and yummy. *Skua #2: Awwwwww, look at this cute penguin *make kisses on Montay's body*. *Montay: Yuck! Cut it off! *Skua #1: Ooooh, Eggs. They will be mine. *Montay: Leave me alone! *Skua #1: Come with me, i found a special place for you to hide. *Montay: Really? *Skua #1: Yeah, come with me with my friends. *Montay: Okay, but your really nice today than everyone else. *Skua #1: Oh ho ho ho, Eggs. (Back in the beach of Cape Adare) *Carlos: I love going to the beach. *Dylan: Without Montay and everyone else. *Carlos: We have everyone on the beach. *Dylan: Oh. *Blazer: I know that. (Cho Cho arrives to find where Montay is) *Cho Cho: Guys, have you seen Montay? *Carlos: He went all the way to the mountains, the baby penguins are just running away from Montay. *Cho Cho: I have to find him! *Blazer: Finding of WHAT? *Ting-Ting: That sound nice. *Cho Cho: No, i'm getting him back. *Carlos: Go. (Back in the mountain site) *Montay: So, where are we going? *Skua #1: Something you wished for. *Montay: Like the cage over here? *Skua #2: Sure, go on. *Montay: Okay then. (Montay went on the cage and himself locked up) *Montay: Hey! *Skua #1: You are trapped with us! *Montay: HELP ME! *Skua #2: They won't listen to you. Calm down. *Montay: JUST LET ME OUT! *Skua #3: He is just complaining too much like my uncle. *Skua #1: Egg lover, let me tell you something, there is no way out for you. You're stuck with us. *Montay: Oh no. (Skua #1 begins to sing "Eggs" from The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure) "When I wake up first thing I do Eggs" *Skua #2: *singing* "We look around for something to eat "Eggs-actly"" *Skua #3: *singing* "Feeding myself is very, very tricky because you see, I'm ridiculously picky Eggs" *Montay: Excuse me, guys, I- *Skua #1: *singing* "This predatory bird won't settle for the dregs I'll borrow I'll beg I'll even kiss you" *Montay: Kiss me?! *Skua #1: *singing* For my dear beloved dose... of eggs. *Skua #2: *singing* "Hurry, guys, I'm so hungry I can't wait for another minute Here's a juicy little fish with a beautiful fin in it Can't I have a taste... if I promise just to lick it?" *Skua #1: No! *Skua #2: What?! *Skua #3: That's garbage. Put it away. (Skua #2 throw the little fish away as Skua #1 continue singing) "When the skuas fly away Without the Boss Skua Who rule them here on Skua-Land With a pile of a baby chicks You've got to take them, feed them, make them happy for a great big nest full I am hoping" *Montay: *singing* "I'm starving! I'm weak! There's nothing in my tummy The fish on the left is starting to get rotten" *Skua #1: *singing* "The colors and shapes and assorted sizes gobble them all for appetizers Eggs-tasy" *Montay: I would like to destroy your Skua-Land. *Skua #1: What? Even Francesco is an idiot, we can always be friends together. *Montay: Penguins are never friends with skuas. *Skua #2: Can i eat the penguin now? *Skua #1: No! *Skua #2: But he will die. *Skua #3: He's not gonna die! *Montay: Gosh, this thing is metaly and its from the humans. *Skua #1: Aliens? *sings* "All of every chick Will die by me And the Boss Skua will be happy... At me" *Montay: Or not because, you stole me as an gift. *Skua #1: *singing* "You've got to have eggs Thrice a day at least" (The song ended) *Skua #2: Today, we feast. *Montay: I won't go without a person. *???: STOP IT RIGHT NOW! *Skua #1: Ahhhh! *Cho Cho: Leave my friend Montay alone. *Montay: Cho Cho, your here for me. (Cho Cho uses his karate skills and defeat off the skuas) *Montay: Yes and what about me? *Cho Cho: HIIIIIII YA! *break the cage* *Montay: Alright! You did it! *Cho Cho: Come on, let's get out of here. *Montay: No more running away. (After they left, the Boss Skua arrive to see his minions getting defeated by Cho Cho) *Boss Skua: What have, I DONNNEEE! (At night) *Montay: Thanks for saving me Cho Cho. *Cho Cho: I'm glad that those skuas are defeated at last. *Montay: So, any problems? *Cho Cho: No. *Montay: It's nothing to worry about. *Cho Cho: The Adélie God is our god. *Montay: He will beat the skuas and save our lifes. *Cho Cho: Yeah. (Back in Skua-Land) *Boss Skua: You skuas has failed to eat the chicks! *Skua #1: There's a bunch of them. *Skua #2: They were all cute and fuzzy. *Skua #3: I'm gonna love them. *Boss Skua: You DON'T MARRY MEN. *Skua #3: False. *Boss Skua: GET OUT OF HERE NOW! AND DON'T COME BACK! (The skuas fly off away) *Boss Skua: I need Brokebeak, Dino and Furry. (Brokebeak, Dino and Furry has arrived to their boss) *Boss Skua: So, any plans on stopping Montay? *Brokebeak: Yeah, we will go after him. *Dino: I'll sneak him up at night. *Furry: Sound like a good plan to you boys? *Brokebeak and Dino: Yes. *Boss Skua: Now go and BRING ME THE GIFT OF ESEQUIEL'S ITEM! *Dino: Let's go guys. (Brokebeak, Dino and Furry fly on to go to Cape Adare and back on Cape Adare) *Montay: Gosh, i can't sleep without the cold. *Fastino: The cold is fine, go to sleep. *Hersila: You may want to wake up early tomorrow. *Montay: Its 11pm already. I can't do that at 6am in the morning and end night. *Fastino: Shhhhhhh..... People are trying to sleep. *Montay: Okay. (Brokebeak, Dino and Furry arrive by landing on the rocks outside) *Brokebeak: Well, well, well. Things will get a little tricky. *Dino: Man, i'm hungry. *Furry: What about me? I get to do all the real work around here. *Dino: We will sneak up on Montay. *Brokebeak: Come on, don't wake anybody up. (The skuas went over to Montay's cave and see Montay sleeping) *Dino: That's so even hard, the last guys failed on this one looking for him. *Brokebeak: Like many people coming to the gym to watch over the 6th and 7th graders. *Furry: Well, he's very soft. *Montay: *rolls over* *Dino: What is he doing? *Brokebeak: I don't know, it's a joke. *Furry: Boys, settle down. *Dino: I'm going without you. *Brokebeak: Oh no your not, you're staying. *Dino: Forgive me. *Brokebeak: We CAN'T Fight in front of EVERYONE. *Montay: *wake up sleepy* Hello? *Dino: Hide. (The skuas hide behind the rocks) *Montay: Whatever *goes back to sleep* *Dino: Good one guys. *Brokebeak: We can't do this for our dirty tricks. *Furry: Guys, what's wrong with you? Be careful. *Brokebeak: Leave me alone girl, i'm lookin'. (Brokebeak looked over something for Montay) *Brokebeak: I think not, let's sleep and tomorrow, we continue the quest. *Dino: Right sir. (Brokebeak, Dino and Furry went to the other side of Cape Adare and go to sleep) TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Cape Adare BBQ/Chapter 2 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep Category:Holiday Stories